A number of folding covers have been developed for covering pickup truck beds. Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,844,531 and 4,946,217 (which are incorporated by reference) disclose the general construction and operation of such products. In these products, the front panel, or the panel closest to the cab of the pickup truck, is usually fastened down securely and serves as an anchor for the remaining panels of the cover. The disadvantage with this construction is that the front panel cannot be moved for access purposes. Applicant's co-pending patent application Ser. No. 08/528,943, discloses a cover wherein the front panel can be opened.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved front latch mechanism and hinge mechanism for a front opening panel of a folding cover for a pickup truck bed.